A Sick Wind Master
by Ciu Sune
Summary: One Shot. Oh no! Jin is sick! And Touya must get him well! Part of the Sick-Fic Arch (this one is for sick-with-an-ear-infection Hieica).


*wails!* My poor Koibito is sick-with-an-ear-infection! I wanted to give Hieica something to read while she suffered, and she was tired of Touya always being the one to get sick. (wow, I just used 'sick' two times in the last paragraph! ...three times!)  
  
Also, I have been suffering from, dun dun dun! The Dreaded Writer's Block of DOOOM! And I haven't been able to come up with fic ideas for a while. This fic is (as usual) plotless, but I don't even know whether or not fluff will be present!! O.O  
  
Disclaimer: Oh please. . .*scribbles in her notebook* does this really look like something a professional would do? -_-  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
Ah-choo! -whoooosh-  
  
Ah-choo!!! -WOOOOOOOOOOSHHH-  
  
AH-CHOO! -WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSH!!!-  
  
That's what Touya woke up too. A sick wind master, and a hurricane blowing practically around his ears. At first he had thought that the very, very strong wind outside was just due to the weather. Then he had heard the sneezing. Touya groaned as he got dressed, remembering the last time that Jin had had a bad cold. In the Ice Master's memory, it had only happened once before, but that one time was enough to blow down thirteen Makai trees and blow in a heavy thunderstorm.  
  
He knocked on the Wind Master's door; not that he really needed the permission to enter, but more for the sake of warning Jin that he was coming in. What? Touya was polite.  
  
"C'min! Ah-choo!" The answer, as mangled as it was by sneezes and Jin's accent, was a definite affirmative. But when Touya opened the door, he had some difficulty actually getting into the room. It looked as if a tornado had run rampant. One probably had.  
  
"Jin? Exactly how bad do you feel?" If Jin was mope-y and out of energy, that would be a very bad sign, meaning that the red-head was probably contagious and miserable.  
  
"Achoo! I don' feel bad! Jus' a wee bit light headed and. ah- choo!.sniffly." That was a good sign. Touya walked a little farther into the room. At least this meant Jin wasn't contagious. The Ice Master chuckled. //in this mood, my hardest job will be forcing him to get enough bed rest.//  
  
"Jin?"  
  
"Ah-choo!!!!" -WOOSH!- *sniff* "yea Toya?"  
  
"I'm going to make that herb soup, call me if something worse happens, but just stay in bed all right? I'll be back in a few minutes."  
  
"Oh! Ah-choo! Ya mean tha' soup with the noodles and things that tasted really good??"  
  
"Um. . .yes. The one that helped to cure your cold last time." At least, Touya thought it had helped. Jin had perked up a lot after he had eaten the soup.  
  
"Ah-choo! Ok!" The wind masters grin got, if possible, larger, especially for someone sick. "Hurry back when it's done! I wan' ya to keep me comp'ny."  
  
"All right. I'll be back in a little bit."  
  
Making the soup was easy enough, noodles, water, lentils, spices, vegetables-the usual. The one ingredient that was supposed to make a difference was a variety of Makai herbs that grew only in the winter, under the snow. They were rumored to work so well because they prospered in very cold weather. Makai blizzards weren't exactly light.  
  
While the soup was cooking and Touya was cleaning up, he heard something that sounded kind of like 'yaaaaaa'. Thinking that it was just more of his friend's cold-induced breezes, he ignored it. Bad move on his part.  
  
Just as he was taking the soup off the stove, something flashed by and Touya was almost blown off his feet. It passed quickly, but then the wind came back again. Thinking fast, the Ice Master put the soup down and ducked. More flashes, more wind, and more of that "yaaaaaa" noise. Wait. . .  
  
Listening closely over the roar of the wind, the small ice youkai could just make out 'ouyaaaa'. The rest, he could figure out on his own.  
  
"Jin?!" Touya began freezing the room, and the steady drop in temperature slowed the wind down and made the flashes easier to see until Touya could see his red-haired friend zooming around the room.  
  
"Jin! What are you doing?!?" The wind master slowed down and sneezed.  
  
"I'm no' sure, but if I go really fast, I stop sneezing!" Well that certainly was an interesting concept.  
  
"I've . . .never heard of someone outrunning a cold before, but you might be on to something. . ."  
  
A pause.  
  
"SO does that mean I can keep going?"  
  
"No! Sneezing or not, you need rest! Anyway, I'm pretty sure all that cooled the soup down plenty. You go back to bed and I'll bring you some."  
  
"Achoo! Goody!" Jin zipped back upstairs, occasionally emitting an 'achoo!' followed by a *whoosh!*  
  
Touya chuckled. It seemed that sneezing himself silly would not dampen the wind master's spirits anytime soon.  
  
~~~~~~~10 minutes later~~~~~~~  
  
The ice prince set the tray down and knocked. "Jin? I have the soup, may I come in?"  
  
"Touya? Ahchoo! I don' feel so great. . ."  
  
Uh-oh. Did this mean that the Wind Master was getting worse? Touya walked in and set the tray down on the table by his friend's bed, and handed him a bowl of soup.  
  
"I hope this helps. What happened to make you feel worse?"  
  
"Nmph gable mph." The red-head swallowed and grinned. "Lack of soup! I's really good too!" He spooned more into his mouth.  
  
After getting over the urge to strangle Jin for getting him so worried over nothing, Touya stood up to leave. "It's a good thing that you -like- the soup. I'd hate to have to force you to down your medicine."  
  
"Even if it wasn' good, -you- wouldn't have ta force me ta do anything!"  
  
Touya raised an eyebrow at that comment. "Oh really? What about the time Gama and I had to talk you out of breaking Bakken's neck?"  
  
"But you didn' -force- m--" The Ice Prince interrupted.  
  
"Right after we had to practically tie you down so you would not break -Reisho's- neck. . ."  
  
"Oh, right." Jin didn't seem to care the least that he lost the argument. He, apparently feeling much, much better; zoomed over and caught his small friend by the waist, nuzzling his neck. "I forgot abou' tha' one."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------  
  
Wow. I didn't even think I'd be able to do it, but even with loss of inspiration I -still- managed to make this fic plotless and fluffy!  
  
Review are welcome. Comments are welcome. Anyone offering me love/inspiration/ice cream will be glomped on entry. You have been warned. 


End file.
